Pretty , Pretty Princess
by Dragon Slayer 's Girl
Summary: What happens when Gokudera and Yamamoto have a movie night? One- Shot. Fluff. Warning: Contains Shonen-ai (boy x boy) . Don't like , don't read. Just a short , fluffy story. 8059


**I got bored and started writing... this is what I came up with it. It took me two days. -.- Anyways , I hope you like it. The title kind of sucks though T^T Sorry if I murdered their characters! **

**Warning: This contains OOC and YAOI ( BOY x BOY ) Don't like , don't read. I do not own KHR or any of the characters**

**Pairing: Gokudera x Yamamoto**

**'** _Gokudera's thoughts_** ' **

" Gokudera ! The movie is about to start! ", Yamamoto's broad voice rings out from the living room. A certain silverette rushes down the stairs from the bathroom. Yamamoto sat lazily on the couch , staring at the small television screen expectantly. Gokudera plops down next to the raven-haired boy , who grins idiotically at the screen as the movie starts. ' _Why did I agree to this_ ?' Gokudera asks himself . ' _It's going to be a long night . If only the tenth were here..._' Sadly , Tsuna was busy training and Reborn wouldn't let him come over to Yamamoto's house. Tsuyoshi **(1)** was visiting an old friend , thus , the two teens were alone. ' _How could this get any worse?!_ ', the forever short-tempered Hayato silently sneered. It's kind of funny how a few months ago , the bomber wouldn't have even come here. He would've made up some lame excuse to stay at home. On second thought , he would have just said " No way , baseball freak ", without bothering to make up an excuse. He doesn't know what possesed him to agree with this . Nevertheless , he is sitting next to Yamamoto , who is looking at the screen but doesn't seem to be seeing what is there. Much to Gokudera's surprise , Yamamoto seems to be deep in thought.

Gokudera pretends not to notice how close his body is to Yamamoto's. Their thighs are almost touching , and the silverette finds himself reveling in the fact that warmth seems to emit from the other's skin. For a moment he wonders how that sun-kissed skin would feel under his porcelain fingertips... Gokudera isn't sure when he started having thoughts like that towards Yamamoto . All he knows is that they have become quite frequent , which doesn't cease to annoy him. These thoughts... they are distracting at times. Sometimes they just pop into his head randomly , much to his dismay.

Alas , he must push these thoughts away and lock them up forever.  
Gokudera tells himself that he is only being nicer to Yamamoto as of late for the tenth's sake. Tsuna didn't like it when they didn't get along. Although lately , Gokudera has found that he has begun relying less on Tsuna's attention and more on Yamamoto's. Gokudera actually enjoys Yamamoto's company and the care-free oura that he projects , but his prideful and conceited nature would never allow him to admit that. Also , even though he teases Yamamoto for it , he actually admires the baseball-nut's fiery passion towards the sport that he loves so much.

Yamamoto moves over slightly so that the boys' thighs are pressed together slightly. Gokudera pretends not to notice and tries to ignore the pleasant feeling that erupts in his stomach.

" Hey , Gokudera. That girl sure is pretty , huh? "

"What?", comes a strangled cry of confusion in response. He was too caught up in his thoughts to know what was going on. The bomber glances at the screen to see a rather tall girl with tanned skin , black hair , and sparkling brown eyes. Gokudera snickers. " Of course you would think that she's pretty. She is practically a female version of you. "

" You think so , Gokudera? Hahaha. I suppose you're right. Anyways , you didn't answer my question. "

" Eh? Yeah. She's pretty", the other teen states with a bored tone.  
The baseball enthusiast turns his attention to the other and leans closer to him slightly. Hayato visibly tenses as his heart thumps quickly , creating an irregularly fast rhythm. Takeshi grins bravely , despite the fact that his heart is pumping wildly as well.  
" So what I'm hearing is , you think I'm pretty?" , the rain guardian asks indifferently.  
" Wh-what ?!" Hayato's face turns red as he stutters in utter embarrassment and confusion. Yamamoto simply laughs and proceeds to lean in a little more. Their faces are a mere foot apart as Yamamoto states," You said that she is pretty. You also said that she is a female version of me. Therefore , I must be pretty too , right?"

Although the teen may act stupid , he certainly CAN put two and two together.

' _Of course I think you're pretty. You're beautiful. Wait , what?! No. You are not pretty at all , Takeshi. Did I just call him Takeshi in my mind?!_ ' Despite his crazed thoughts , he manages to look somewhat impassive and he snickers indifferently . " Yeah . You're a pretty , pretty princess. "  
" Hahaha. Thanks , I guess. "

" It wasn't a compliment." , Gokudera grumbles as he looks away.' _What an idiot. Doesn't he know that only girls can be pretty?_ ' He forces his attention to the wall and scowls at it , desperately forcing himself to ignore Yamamoto's piercing gaze. ' _Oh , those beautiful brown orbs. I could just stare into those wonderful spheres and - Something is SERIOUSLY wrong with me!'_  
" Gokudera. Do you hate the wall or something? ", Yamamoto wonders aloud with amusement in his voice.  
Instead of an insult , this brainless comment coaxes a smile out of the storm guardian.  
" Yes. I hate the wall. " , he mutters with a sarcastic smile tugging at his lips.

" Why? Did the wall do something? ", Takeshi asks cluelessly. Gokudera decides to ignore the dumb question and proceeds to stare at the wall fiercely. He is so caught up in trying to distract himself from Yamamoto's intoxicating smell that he doesn't notice the aforementioned teen sneaking closer.

" Hayato ", Takeshi whispers haughtly in said boy's ear. Gokudera pretends not to hear and desperately tries to contain a shiver while he does his best to shut the world out. ' _I am NOT enjoying this_ ' , he tells himself sternly. A chill runs down his spine in protest , and this does not go unnoticed by a pair of wandering chocolate orbs. The eyes twinkle in wonder as the owner of the eyes grins.

Gokudera wants to escape this feeling of a quickening - heart , reddening face , and his breathing becoming ragged at Yamamoto's closeness. He wants to get away from all of this confusion. Regardless of how hard he tries to pretend that he is all alone , with no feelings to cloud his common sense and resolve , he simply can't. He feels utterly hopeless and completely helpless. **(2)**

While Gokudera inwardly wrestles with his emotions and tries to lock them away , Yamamoto sits patiently with his eyes never leaving the other's face. He is rather fond of the short-tempered teen that is only a few inches away from him.  
All Yamamoto wants to do is warm up Gokudera's cold and somewhat lonely world. He just wants Gokudera's trust and unconditional friendship. Is that too much to ask? Certainly not. He has been thinking of the easily - angered bomber quite a lot and he doesn't want to suppress his emotions anymore. He wants to tell Gokudera that he likes him. He wants to hug Gokudera. He wants to kiss him. He wants to love him. He knows Gokudera doesn't feel the same , and the baseball star only wants Gokudera to accept him as a friend. Anything more than a friendship would be too much to ask from the silverette.

" Hayato... ", Yamamoto repeats . Gokudera's silence pierces Takeshi's heart. Yamamoto decides to give Gokudera some space to think about... whatever he is thinking about. He does this by moving to the other end of the couch and returning his attention back to the television screen. The ' female Yamamoto ' seems to be proclaiming her love for a blonde -haired man. Since Yamamoto was busy earlier conversating with Gokudera , he has no clue what is happening in the movie. Who is that little girl with the brown hair clinging onto the woman's leg for dear life? Yamamoto has no idea whatsoever. Nonetheless , he continues to watch the movie.  
Gokudera involuntarily whimpers in protest of Yamamoto's return to the other end of the couch , but not loud enough for the raven -haired teen to hear.

Gokudera is tired of these games. Does he like Yamamoto Takeshi or not? Certainly not. Right? ' I don't know!' , his conscience shouts from inside his head. ' There's only one way to find out '  
His body acts on its own and he finds himself right next to Yamamoto.

The forenamed lover of sushi looks over at him with a questioning glance. If the redness of Hayato's face is any consetellation , he is a bit nervous about something . Takeshi's intense stare only adds to Hayato's nervousness as he wavers slightly.

" Is something wrong? " , concern riddles Yamamoto's voice. Gokudera takes a deep breath and braces himself for the rejection that is sure to come. Bravely , he looks into the Takeshi's eyes and words unwillingly tumble out of his mouth. " Yamamoto-kun. I have something to tell you..."

" Yes , Gokudera-kun?", the other asks cheerily. So it seems that they are now friendlier. He likes being called Yamamoto-kun rather than baseball-freak . It also seems that Gokudera is going to open up to him. Oh joy!

" Ano... I ... I..." . Gokudera finds himself stuttering with red-dusted cheeks.

Yamamoto smirks at how cute he looks like that. " Yes?"

" I..", Gokudera looks away shamefully. The fear of rejection is just too much for him. Yamamoto grabs his chin and forces him to look up at him. " You what ?" , Yamamoto lets the other's chin go and makes sure to hold his gaze.

" I... I think about you... everyday. Is that weird?"

" Hahahaha. Yes , of course it is."

Gokudera's shoulders slump slightly and a frown graces his lips.

" But , I think about you every day too. Hahaha. Is that all you have to say to me?", Yamamoto replies with a cheerful expression.

Gokudera perks up at the unsuspected words and looks at Yamamoto to check for any sarcasm. He finds none. Instead , he sees that Yamamoto is being completely serious ." Erm... No. I would also like to say that... I love your eyes. " , He looks pointedly into Yamamoto's eyes. " I love your smile. ", He gazes at the smile that is perched on Yamamoto's face. " I love your skin. I love your hair. I love your everything. YAMAMOTO TAKESHI... I LOVE YOU!..."

Both of them look completely shocked at his sudden outburst. Gokudera looks down flusteredly ." I-I.. sorry. I didn't mean to-", his sentence is cut short when a pair of lips crashes onto his own. " MMMM HMMM?", he hums in confusion. Eventually he melts into the kiss. Sure , it may be a sloppy kiss. It may be a little bit too rough. It may be clumsy . It may be not-so picture perfect , but the emotions are there.

An electric current passes through the two at the brief exchange. Exhilarating chills run down their spines as a tingling sensation rests on their connected lips. Words are not needed as their lips lock together in a thrilling dance. The kiss says it all. Gokudera does not need words to know that Yamamoto returns his affections . Yamamoto does not need any sounds apart from the delicious hums and muffled moans coming from Gokudera. They love eachother. It is as simple as that.  
They want to bask in the glory of finding out that they both feel the same way about eachother for a little longer, but the need for oxygen proves to be too great.

All too soon , their lips part.

Gokudera is the one that pulls away. He redirects his attention back to the wall and scowls as he tries to determine if the exchange uncovered any feelings for the baseball nut. It definitely did. An odd tugging sensation starts in his gut as two strong arms wrap around him. He is pulled into another chaste kiss and a warm embrace. This earns a smile and a chuckle from Gokudera as he wraps his arms around Yamamoto's neck , enjoying his warmth. " Yup. You're my pretty , pretty princess. ", he says warmly and Yamamoto nods in agreement.

**~ Fin ~**

**well , there ya have it. kind of a cheesy ending , but whatever. Hope you liked it : D R&R pleeeeeeeease. Hey , I said please. :)**

**(1) That is Yamamoto's dad , for those of you who don't know.**

**(2) Woah! Gokudera is being a bit of a drama queen. Heh.**


End file.
